User blog:Zack Tan/The Homunculus Maids of Nazarick Side Story
Here is a simple translation for the sidestory of volume 8 about the Homunculus Maids of Nazarick. (Some of the unnecessary wordings are taken off and the translated words and sentences may not be the most fitting, since I used the most simple words possible to translate it. Me and skythewood's team will do even more modifications and edits on my translations afterwards to better translate and sentence it since this one is sort of completed already, so that if there is another similar chapter that came out, it will be slightly different than this one. Also Please tell me if there are grammar or word errors in it.) Also as some of the names was not stated in english by the translators or in wikia, and as I also don’t even know the name was originally an english or japanese name. Therefore, the characters maybe named different than what they originally is. Damn, I wanted to work on this early but my com is too laggy which caused me to stop sleeping while working on this till the end, it took me more work than expected. I am dead tired when I am finished, and it’s morning already! DX Translator whining ended. XD Volume 8, Chapter 2 Side Story The Homunculus Maids of Nazarick Nazarick’s time, 7: 14 There are two types of maids in Nazarick. One group is the combat maids with Yuri Alpha as representative, and the other is the common maids with no combat abilities. The latter are man-made homunculus beings, which even though their total radical and job levels are one, they are still responsible for various miscellaneous jobs In the tenth and ninth floor of Nazarick. Especially cleaning the various rooms of the Supreme Beings which was considered to be the utmost important. And within that group of maids, there was one maid named Sixth, who kept her composure while rushing, which was a common technique of being a maid. She walked towards the staff canteen. There was only one reason to go to the canteen this early in the morning. When she arrived, almost all her colleagues had already gathered to start eating. White is used as designs for the canteen, but there was no decoration for it. The clear but noisy chattering voices of the girls were overlapping and spreading in the canteen in waves. If it was just one person, it was not so bad, but after the various sounds being mixed together, it became noise that is not understandable. This was accompanied with the sound of various tableware, which makes the place completely very noisy. And Sixth was looking for her friends there. The maids in the canteen can be separated into four big groups. The first three would be the ones grouped individually by their created Supreme Beings. There should be 41 common maids in total, but they are not created by all the Supreme Beings individually. Instead, they were born from the hands of Whitebrim, HeroHero, Coup De Grâce per group. The last was a special group of people that came out from the other groups that simply wanted to eat in silence, to eat while reading books or talk with the other maids made by the other Supreme Beings. For Sixth who came late, she was the last group. After she lightly greeted the other maids who are in a sense her sisters, Sixth then walked towards her original seat. The old members Fuyaro and Lisu Meru were already seated there. There was nothing placed in front of them which caused Sixth to frown. “Good morning…..you all have already eaten?” “Good morning, yes, we have eaten already. It is quite tasty, it was so smooth and soft. Ahhh so tasty.” It is said in a flat voice by Fuyaro who is normally not good at lying at all but still lies a lot. She had an energetic appearance, short and tidily cut hair, and her maid skirt was slightly shorter. On the other hand, Lisu Meru had quite a delicate and pretty face, her blonde hair was shining brightly like the stars. “Good morning…...Fuyaro, since you may not need to eat a second time, why don’t you wait here then. I had not eaten so I need to go collect my meals. Let’s go Sixth.” Fuyaro immediately stood up shouting “I’m just joking, I’m just joking.” While rushing to catch up with the girls. After that small drama, the three girls then proceed to the self service area. Of course, they asked Incremental who was quietly reading a book to help them look after their seats. (TZ: Hmmm I just can't get the names. :[ ) Sixth who is currently from the faction that likes soft bacon would always take the fried crispy bacon first, followed by japanese soup, corn soup, onion soup, sausages, french fries, croissants, etc. The others had salads with onions as main, they took so much food that it is almost flooding out. Lastly, she placed an order to a mask wearing manservant at the counter. “Uh, triple the amount of cheese, twice the onion, plus the mushrooms.” The manservant nodded and started making the omelette. Sixth returned to her seat to put down her food and she then took a cup of milk and return to the manservant to get her omelette. “Thank you.” The omelette received was beautifully cooked without any burnt marks. Her friends had also returned to their seats already. “Then, let’s start eating!” “Let’s eat~” “Let’s eat!” The trio silently started eating. The small mountain of food they were eating were a lot more than what girls normally eat, bits by bits the food travelled down their stomachs. They had choosen to do this which seems like a punishment for their race, was because they needed large amount of energy. So even as friends, they do not talk when they were eating. (TZ:Foood XD) Fuyaro was chewing on her food with her cheek puffed out, while Lisu Meru ate her food quickly and cleanly, Sixth was roughly doing both of what they do. “Huu….” The three girls miraculously sigh at the same time, they then looked at each other. “....Want to take more again?” “Sure, but let’s rest for a while first.” “Agreed, I am still quite full. Say, Sixth, today is your turn to service Ainz master right? You seem more enthusiastic than normal today.” Fuyaro smiles cheekily, Sixth also smiled. “That's so good, oh when will it be my turn?" Lisu Meru started counting with her fingers. The Supreme Being’s room in Nazarick is very wide, if one person cleans it thoroughly, it can easily takes up to half a day. But it is possible for the maids to clean the rooms everyday with their numbers, even including the room Albedo uses. But it still requires a few people to clean the whole day without resting. But it is still not a problem for the maids. They are created by the Supreme Beings of Ainz Ooal Gown. It is natural to try their very best for the Supreme Beings, just like serving god. But, they who worked like fanatical believers, was then ordered to stop their work by their god Ainz Ooal Gown. Ainz knows the hardship of working in companies in society, so he couldn’t let the maids who is like daughters of his friends work so hard like that. Ainz ordered them to decrease the amount of cleaning in the rooms that are not used and then ordered them to split into small groups to rest and work. Currently, the common maids were split into groups for day shift and night shift. With thirty on the day shift and ten for the latter. The one left will take turns to rest, so the maids can have a day off once every 41 days. This cause them voice their dissatisfaction. It was not due to having too little day offs, but they were instead complaining about not wanting any vacations. They exist to work for the Supreme Beings as their purpose, so if they were told not to work, it would lose meaning for them to exist. Thus, they would start having the negative feelings of not being needed. (TZ: aww so hardworking) So the maids directly went to negotiate with Ainz. Voicing to him about “Hoping you would not take away our jobs”, “Want to work the whole day”, etc. But Ainz simply rejected them on the spot. There was a concept of fatigue even when it was still a game before, but it can easily be recovered through magic. But in this world, it can’t be easily done as before, Ainz judged. Even if recovery using magic is used this time, their gear would lose bit by bit, eventually it might reach a situation where it cannot be fixed. Facing their master who was resolute in his decision, the maids still did not obey his orders. Facing the maids who were crying badly, Ainz then propose to them a job, which is to serve Ainz personally. The maids would take turns to serve and assist Ainz by his side, this was the job Ainz gave. To the maids, they felt that it is the greatest reward to serve the Supreme Beings personally, this job was very attracting like a sugar bait coated with honey. They unhesitantly changed to the thought of having to rest fully for a day so that they can serve Ainz properly at his side the next day, and thus accepted his order. “I have to be fully nourished so I can work my hardest. Depending on the situation I may need to skip a meal too.” “Of course, serving Ainz you need to fully nourish your brain too.” “Oh, I wish to eat something sweet right now~.” The three girls nodded their head in succession. Not to mention, the maids also carried with them various sweets as nourishments. When serving Ainz, they would find time to eat it. But should it be considered as lucky or unlucky, they just can’t find a suitable time for that. Therefore, it was really important for them to eat in the morning. “Speaking of which, have you heard? This time they are making food using materials from the outside world to set up a food tasting party.” Sixth’s words caused the other girls to speak in surprise, even Sixth thinks that their reaction is acceptable. The amount of maids who welcomed the world outside of Nazarick was quite low. Very few maids would find the outside world attracting while most of them thought that the outside world was very scary. Because there exist groups of people who can invade until the eighth floor which was just a floor above where they were now. “Would everyone go to the food tasting party? Or is it just some people going?” When Sixth was about to answer Fuyaro’s question, the atmosphere in the canteen changes, the canteen started to become even more noisy. It was due to the moment the maids saw her, they just could not hold back cheering in joy. “It’s CZ-chan!” “CZ-chan had arrived!” One of the combat maids, CZ had entered the canteen. The combat maids were like idols that the maids greatly adore, within them, CZ was the most popular. There was always a struggle to get beside her. “Ah, the penguin was also here.” CZ was hugging the penguin in her arms, the manservants following behind seems troubled at this. The assistant butler struggled while waving his wings violently, but the birdman only had one level in strength so he was unable to escape from CZ arms. Even the maids think that he was just wasting his effort. In the end, he got tired and simply tried to hide inside her arms. “Oh, CZ-chan come here! come here! Let’s eat together!” “No, please come here! CZ-chan~!” “Just throw the assistant butler in a corner.” “Yeah, the useless bird can just be cooked by the chief there, this can even help contribute to Nazarick.” The difference in treatment between the assistant butler and CZ was very obvious, but nothing can be done. As being just an assistant butler, the bird keep spouting about taking over Nazarick which caused him to be unpopular. Even if he was created this way by the Supreme Beings, it was still very annoying to hear him spreading such nonsense. Everyone’s voices caused CZ to keep turning her head to look around, which seems like she was looking for someone and also seems like she was just a young child who was lost at where to seat. Her action caused the maids’ heart to start beating rapidly. “Impossible, even the penguin being hugged by CZ like a doll seems cuter now.” “I want to make a pillow of CZ, Albedo sama seems knowledgeable in that part. I am not sure if she would teach me or not.” “Albedo sama is very kind and gentle, I think she would help. How about we request it from her next time?” The sound of book snapping was heard from the table, Sixth turned her sight towards Incremental who just stood up. “It became even more noisy, so I am returning. You are serving our master today, so I think you should also return when you finished breakfast. Your mistake can become our mistake as a whole.” After saying what she wanted to say, Incremental started to leave the place. Looking at her back, Sixth took out her watch. There was still time, it is enough after the talk for her to tidy up her appearance. “Ok, quickly leave while everyone’s attention was on CZ.” Sixth’s suggestion was accepted by two of her friends “Whoho, it is a nice idea.” The sudden voice coming from their side which surprised the three girls. “Mi, Miss Lupusregina!” Sixth press her chest tightly as her heart was beating very strongly, she turned to look at the owner of the voice. There was no one there before but due to the slight moment when they were attracted by CZ, Lupusregina then popped up at her seat with her legs folded and her food carefully placed on the table. “Don’t surprise people like that!” The shocked Fuyaro frowned while hugging Lisu Meru. “My heart almost pop out of my mouth!” Lisu Meru while still being hugged Fuyaro, slightly lose her calm, let out a relaxed sigh. The three girls appears to be complaining, but they are actually very happy. Lupusregina was the only combat maid that would get along with the maids like friends, but she had a bad taste in appearing behind people. She would always appear in the different groups so it would be considered a stroke of luck for the person she appeared to. The evidence was the look of envy at Sixth coming from the other maids who had noticed the activity here. “Sorry, the experiment I conducted at Carne Village was working, the three of you had good reactions.” Lupusregina lowered her face while smiling and squinting like a cat from some other story. Even though her smile seems mischievous, it was also charming to look at. Her smile caused Sixth and the other girls to stare at her in daze for a while, the first to recover was Fuyaro. “The village is?” Fuyaro tilted her head which caused her short hair to hit on Lisu Meru's face. This caused Lisu Meru to hold back her urge to sneeze, while she pushed Fuyaro away and returned to her seat to face Lupusregina. “Miss Lupusregina, so you are now working outside?” “Yes, I am now working in a human village.” “Human...it seems hard to work there.” Lisu Meru looked at Lupusregina in pity. “There was no such thing, this was a direct order from our great Ainz, so there is value in doing it.….but honestly it was very boring. How should I put it, maybe it would be more interesting to just squash them. “ Sixth did not feel anything after hearing her words. As long as the human village was useful to Nazarick, it does not matter to her, whether the village prosper or gets destroyed. “Even if our master said that there was value to that village, I still can’t see it.” “Our great Ainz sama must have said it as mercy for the useless villagers there.” “Nono, Ainz sama was an existence like the storm of death, he will surely find a chance to squash and trample them.” “What are you saying? Master Ainz was the most wise person, it must be part of some of his grand master plans.” “Aiya, I can’t act like I did not hear that, shouldn’t power be the greatest strength of our great Ainz?” The four beauties stared at each other. “Our great Ainz sama should be the most beautiful and merciful person!” “Our great Ainz sama should be the embodiment of ‘death’!” “Our great Ainz sama should be the most outstanding!” “Ohoh, everyone’s impression on Master Ainz was different. Then how about a competition? Let’s see who can help our great Ainz sama get the most fitting title.” At that moment, everyone became silent, Lupusregina was smiling as always, she does not want the others to take the lead in understanding their own master. But Sixth and her two friends were also feeling the same. Even if they are weak beings who are only at level one, they would not lose to others in terms of their love, respect and loyalty for their master. “Then you three can start first.” The first one to talk was Lisu Meru “Then as I said, praising our great Ainz’s beauty, his white face was the most beautiful, he is also the most merciful and dazzling lord.” Next was Fuyaro “To properly praise our lord Ainz, it should be his great power! The overlord of death, an immortal being!” The third is Sixth “Our great Ainz sama was a person who gather all the other Supreme Beings, a genius at managing an organisation, a resourceful and wise overlord.” Everyone’s title was very fitting for their master, but whatever it may be, they still think that their own is the most fitting. Sixth, Fuyaro and Lisu Meru’s eyes fall on the last person. Lupusregina coughed lightly, she then proudly started talking. “In the end, the absolute strongest should be...” “.......You are here” A calm and smooth voice cut her off, and the person standing there was CZ. The assistant butler she was hugging disappeared to nowhere. “.......Firstly, you should not turn invisible.” “Sorry~, it just became a habit already~” “.......Secondly, you started eating already.” Strong anger can be sensed rising from her expressionless face. Instincts told Sixth that she should not stay here any longer. “.........Ah, I have to get to our great Ainz sama right now.” “Then, I’ll follow you.” “I’ll also follow you halfway there.” The girls quietly stood up, acting like they did not see Lupusregina’s pleading eyes. In the end, there was a slight sense of guilt. But even if there were various feelings of regret, now should be the time to be serious. Ignoring the tense atmosphere behind her, Sixth slapped her cheeks to encourage herself. Showing on her face now was like a brave warrior entering a battle field, but the steps she took was lighter than normal. Category:Blog posts